Trading
by Phantom High
Summary: It is another day at Card Capital except Aichi got some cards. This ensues into a trade with all his friends.


**Trading**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard. It is the intellectual property of Bushiroad.**

Today is another day at Card Capital. Once again, Kamui has beaten Morikawa making it the 39th win in a row. Morikawa curses at his luck like any old time as he demands another rematch. Misaki is reading a book titled _A History of Card Games: from the Planes to Duels to Vanguard_. While most people will never know it, she's actually a big fan of other TCG, not just Vanguard. Kai and Miwa are having their daily card fight while Kai thinks about if Gouki, captain of Team Handsome, is strong. He never actually got a chance to fight him, he realized, but must be pretty good if Kamui looks up to him.

In fact, this is the daily routine of Card Capital. The only thing different today is that Aichi and Emi are picking a couple of booster packs today. In general, they don't tend to buy a lot of packs due to how satisfy with their decks. However, their mom gave them some money as thanks for helping out with her sister's 2nd wedding. It was a tiring experience for the Sendou siblings, but it was well worth it.

Emi got a couple copies of , Knight of Silence Gallatin, Comical Raine, but nothing special. Aichi isn't having any luck either.

Actually, scratch that. Aichi is having WORST luck than his sister. With Emi, at least she managed to grab some card from her clan, Bermuda Triangle. Aichi's packs contain cards from Oracle Think Thank, Nova Grapplers,Nubatama, Megacolony, Granblue, Tachikaze, Dark Irreuglars, Spike Brothers, and Shadow Paladins. Not a single pack contains the Royal Paladins.

Shin sees the looks on their faces and tries to cheer them up. "Don't worry you guys. So you got some bad packs…that's how booster packs work. It's kinda like life."

Aichi looks up to the store manager and says, "I guess. I still have one more pack left. Hopefully I get something good." Aichi tears off the pack. Much to his dismay, it is full of nothing but Kagero cards. "Let's see…Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Dragon Knight Nehalem, Dragon Monk Genjo, Dragonic Overlord 'THE END'-"

Kai's ear twitches at what card Aichi just said. He walks to Aichi while _in the middle of his game_. To his surprise, Aichi does have that card. His hands tremble, but kept his cool expression as he says "Aichi…that card…"

Aichi turns around to see Kai acting cool as a cucumber and asks, "This one? You mean, The END?"

"Yes, that card." If Kai is nervous, then he's doing a good job of not showing it to anyone "Would you give this card to me?"

Aichi is a little shocked. He always seeks Kai's guidance (or lack of), but to see his friend asking him for this card. Granted Aichi can't use the card and that is better suited for someone like Kai, he couldn't help but hesitate while saying "Ummm…"

Kai took Aichi's reaction the wrong way as he coolly says, "I see. You don't want to give it to me."

"Wait, Kai…!"

"No, I understand. You want a trade, right?" Aichi doesn't know what to say, so he opts for silence. This seems to be the best response as Kai said, "I see. Very well then Aichi." Kai grabs a binder from his bookbag which are card sleeve pages to hold his Vanguard cards. Kai opens it up to reveal that all sorts of cards in the binder, categorized by Grade, Clan, and Rarity. He takes out a card from the Royal Paladin section. "Okay Aichi, I'll trade you Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes for THE END."

Aichi's eyes widened as he heard what Kai has offered. Aichi does have Palamedes in his deck and knew just how amazing this card is (and how he learned the term "salt" from players losing against Palamedes).

"If that's alright with you Kai."

"That's good." Both them exchange cards as Aichi looks at his second Palamedes. "Thank you Aichi. This is my forth THE END. Now my Overlord deck is complete." Kai turns back to Miwa, smiling. "Miwa, let's start the game over. I want to see how having four copies will for me."

Aichi can't help but smile. Kai is happy and he gained another powerful ally. Then he remembers that there is still one more card left to see. He checks the last card, only for his eyes to widen again.

"Dragonic Overlord?!" Aichi checks the card to make sure he didn't mistake it for something else. Sure enough it is Dragonic Overlord in all of it's fiery glory. "This has to be some sort of mistake. I mean, I just pulled out THE END and…"

Shin ruffles Aichi's head and explains "Those can happen. Sometimes a pack can contain cards with multiple rarities. I STILL remember that one time when a kid pulled out 4 Secret Rares from a pack of Duel Monsters cards." Shin sees Aichi still a little dumbstruck "Keep it with you. It might be good for trading…"

"AICHI!"

"…Like now…"

Morikawa puts Aichi in a headlock as he grins evilly. "Say…how about giving your teacher that Grade 3? It's not like you're going to make a Kagero deck…"

"Hands off from bro Moronkawa!" Kamui performs a flying kick to Morikawa's head which ensues into another fight.

Misaki, who was getting into the good part of the book, shuts it close to grab the boys' attention…which works. She glares at them to intimidate them. "You two better stop fighting or I'll kick you guys out of the shop myself." The two boys are too scared to make a move as Misaki glares at Morikawa "And you…if you want Aichi's Dragonic Overlord, you better trade. I'll show you how it's done."

Misaki looks at the pile of cards from Aichi's pack. She sees a bunch of cards of various clans, but she spots an Oracle Think Tank card. She figures if it's another of Gemini or some common card, she'll give Aichi a fair trade.

However, when she pulls it out, she gasped.

For she is now holding Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukiyomi.

She stares at Aichi. Aichi stares at Misaki. Emi looks at the both of them expectantly. The Assistacat jumps onto the corner with a page of cards in it. Misaki pulls one two out and show it to Aichi.

"Knight of Friendship Kay and Knight of Loyalty Bedivere?!" exclaimed Aichi "Misaki, that's too much!"

"No, it's not. This is an acceptable trade. So these two for Full Moon?"

Aichi slowly nods as Misaki gives both Knights to him.

Morikawa puts his hand onto Aichi's shoulders which cause him to jump a little bit. "Heh… I see how it is now. Okay Aichi, it's time to see Master Morikawa's Strongest Collection!" He pulls out a tin box and in it are all sorts of cards, not ordered in any particular manner. He dumps them onto the counter and says "Okay Aichi, you can take any Grade 2 or lower Units, but the Grade 3's are all mine!"

Aichi, for the 3rd of 4th time, dumbly nods as he looks at the pile of cards. There ARE some good cards like Silent Tom, Future Knight Llew, Barcal, Embodiment of Spear Thajr, and…

"Hey Morikawa, can I have this one?" Aichi pulls out the Grade 2 Royal Paladin, Star Call Trumpeter.

"Of course! In fact…I'll throw in a second one just for you!" Morikawa pulls out the other Star Call and hands it to Aichi. "And thank you for giving me this awesome Grade 3. Hey runt! Fight me like a man!"

Aichi looks at his new cards that he got from his friends. He couldn't help but smile.

Just then, the door suddenly opens as Ultra Rare Idol, Kourin, bursts in wearing an oversized jacket, jeans, and carrying a motorcycle helmet.

Morikawa blushes as the woman of his dreams came to the card shop as he is about to shout out her name until…

"I need a place to hide." said Kourin as she sits at the far corner of the table. The gang looks at her confusingly and she shouts, "Don't just stand there! One of you, cover me before they get here!" If one were to listen closely, they can hear a certain fear in the tone of her voice.

Aichi sits across where Kourin is sitting as Kamui comes closer to see what the hustle is going on as Kourin puts on some shades and a hat. The door opens for a bunch of boys, both in middle and high school (some being in college and some girls), come charging in.

They all are shouting along the lines of "Where's Kourin?!" Kourin nervously pulls out her deck and signals Aichi to do the same as to not draw any attention. However, the fanboy army only grew and grew, but with the combined powers of Misaki's cold glare, Morikawa's proclamation of love, Kai's coolness, and Shin using Assistacat as his weapon, the fanboys were driven away.

Koruin sighs for relief as she and Aichi gets back to the game. It's not every day you get a chance to fight against the National Champion. Right now it is her turn now in which she has Fang of Light Garmore, High Dog Breeder Akane, and Gallatin with three Snogals at back. Aichi has Blaster Blade, Star Call Trumpeter, and Bedivere with Little Sage Marron behind Blaster Blade and Wing Brave behind Starcall. Aichi allows one attack to pass which his damage check reveals…

"Heal Trigger…I recover 1 damage and give +5000 to my Vanguard."

Kourin smiles as she has seen Aichi's progress as she looks at the Elaine in the Damage Zone…

Kourin stares at Elaine very closely and asks, "Aichi…is that card legitimate?" Aichi looks at Kourin confusingly "I meant, that Elaine."

"W-What is wrong with her?"

"Ummm…the fact that this one has 6000 Power?"

"Isn't that normal?" asked Aichi

"Aichi…Elaine's Power is 5000. Those types of Elaine came from mass production mistake in the very first sets. The Elaines with 6000 are considered to be collector's items which can sell for 3000 yen…at least."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Those types of cards are where PSY tends to specialize."

"Then, do you want it?"

Kourin looks dumbfounded as Aichi is WILLING to give the card to her. Does that mean…?

"I mean, I actually have a few more of these."

Kourin looks a little disappointed, for only a brief second. She smiles, and says "Sure. Still it won't be fair to just accept it." She pulls out a card from the back card pack. Aichi's eyes couldn't help but widen. His friends did give him some amazing cards, but this one takes the cake.

"Blaster Blade?!" He looks at Kourin "Kourin, I can't…"

Kourin glares at Aichi and says, "Just take the trade and be happy." She takes the other Elaine from the Damage Zone and puts Aichi's 2nd Blaster Blade onto his hand.

"Er…thank you Kourin!" was all Aichi could muster.

Kourin smiles as she leaves to go outside, only for Kamui to stop her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I see some of your fans on patrol." True to Kamui's words, fanboys are still lurking around the corner. "Man, their like cats ready to pound on their prey."

"Pound?" asked Kourin as she is not used to Kamui's usual mess-up with phrases.

"He meant 'pounce'." said Emi. She looks at some of her cards and sees a dragon. "Hey Kamui, do you want to trade this card?"

Kamui's heart starts to pound at 100 beats per minute when Emi asked for a trade. "O-Of course…w-what is it?" When he sees the card Emi is holding, he couldn't believe it. "T-T-T-T-That's…Beast Deity Azure Dragon!"

Emi feels a little off from Kamui's reaction and says, "Um…I don't use Nova Grapplers so maybe you would…"

"OF COURSE!" exclaimed Kamui nervously as he searches his bag to see what kind of cards Emi might want.

Kourin just looks at Aichi for an explanation, but figures it's probably nothing too serious.

Aichi is still amazed by today. He and his friends all exchanged cards, and to some extent, their feelings. He pulls out the cards he just got.

Now he'll just need to figure out where to make room for the deck.

**That's the end of it. This came from a plot bunny and it just wouldn't stop growing. Initially I was going to have Aichi get another copy of Majesty Lord Blaster, but…yeah. I don't know where I went off tangent, but this is how it tends to be when I write. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and hopefully none of them are OOC.**

**If you guys want a sequel with Emi, then ask it in the review section.**

**This is Phantom signing out. **


End file.
